guess the cat
by storm-eyes-osprey
Summary: I know there are a lot of these, but I thought I'd try one out myself! the rules are simple; read the poem, and guess which cat it is talking about, then review with your answer! Good luck!
1. Chapter 1

**I know there are a lot of these, but I've always wanted to try doing one, so here I am!**

I lost everything

In a single moment

The truth came crashing down

I was dying.

* * *

All I wanted was to be a warrior

But I had that denied from me

So I went to prove myself

And never came back.

* * *

At least she lived

But after what happened to her,

I felt guilty

Even for doing that.

* * *

I always thought

We would meet in starclan,

And be happy

But then he came.

* * *

He stole her love

The had kits

He made her happy though.

So why do I feel he has cheated me?

**Okay, I think this should be an easy one, so please review and guess! I'll mention who got it right at the beginning of the next poem! I'm sorry that it doesn't rhyme, I'll try to make the next one rhyme though! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, the answer to last time was… Swiftpaw!**

**Correct guesses: Flickerfire, fluffy-muffin-loves-jayfeather, lightupthenight178, blazinghorse, graystorm11, scipioPB and sandstorm0789**

**Honourable mentions: hollyleaf is cool; some of it made sense for ashfur, so you definitely deserve a mention!**

**I forgot the disclaimer in the last poem, so I doubly definitely don't own warrior cats!**

* * *

Pelt like smoke

Eyes like frost

Once I loved

But love was lost.

* * *

Broken heart

At an end

Promised to never

Love again.

* * *

But then she came

My heart began to heal

And yet again

I began to feel

* * *

Something I tried

So hard to deny

But every time I saw her

My heart would fly.

* * *

So then I told her

And she agreed

But of being discovered

We both feared

* * *

Then kits came

We broke apart

And yet again

I had a broken heart.

* * *

Accusing looks

Unwelcome glares

Sent me spiralling

To despair.

* * *

So I took her

As a mate

Only to

Relieve the hate.

* * *

It earned me respect

And another son

But what had already done

Had already been done.

* * *

**I think this one is a bit harder, but at least it rhymes! Good luck!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm a bit disappointed as to how many people guessed on the last chapter. I've decided that now, I don't update until I get at least 5 reviews for each chapter. Anyway, the answer for last time was…. Crowfeather!**

**Correct: ScipioPB, Graystorm11 and Jenna**

**Honorable**** mentions: None! Everyone who guessed got it right! **

**I don't own warriors, Erin hunter does!**

* * *

Watching, dreaming for all eternity,

Living, learning from sign of star and sea.

* * *

I saw it on the waves and upon a fallen star,

The travels of a group of cats, headed from afar.

* * *

At the sight of me they shook in fear,

But when they left, their purpose was clear.

* * *

I thought I'd seen the last of them,

But my kin were angry, driven from their dens.

* * *

I tried so hard to make them see,

But they refused and laughed at me.

* * *

Battle cries shattered the air,

But my help arrived and the result was fair.

* * *

But then a prophecy of ancient lines

Promised doom and darker times.

* * *

The sounds of anguish shook the ground

But four saviors rose, and all was sound.

* * *

**Okay, a hint for this one is that it may go against the title. That's all I'm telling! And also, even if you don't know what the answer is, please review just to tell me how my poems are, or just to give suggestions on what I could improve! Good luck!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I got more reviews this time! Some people also reviewed for earlier chapters, so I will put those results in a separate section. The answer to last time was… Midnight the badger!**

* * *

**Previous chapter:**

**Correct: cocodog101, Blizzardstrike, ScipioPB, Sandstorm0789, Graystorm11 and Goldenleaf20**

**Honorable**** guesses: Kloverleaf (Some of it does make sense for Jayfeather!)**

* * *

**Other chapters:**

**Correct: Kloverleaf (chapter 2)**

**Honorable**** guesses: Kloverleaf (chapter 1) and Blaaaa (chapter 1)**

* * *

In my dreams

I'd be with him.

And we'd share

Every thought and whim.

* * *

But dreams were splintered

Hopes were dashed

Thoughts were withered

Longings smashed.

* * *

Flash of lights

Screech of brake

Is this a nightmare?

Will I wake?

* * *

Pain and loss

Loss and pain

Crippled heart

Leg lame.

* * *

Had to give up

My dreams and hopes

I didn't think

I'd ever cope.

* * *

But I took the card

Starclan had dealt.

Felt more alive

Than I'd ever felt.

* * *

Satisfaction

Of destiny

Brought peace to my mind

And peace to me.

* * *

But then the ending

Battle came

And I died with courage

Not with shame.

* * *

Protecting a friend

New life I brought.

_Worthy of a second chance_

Starclan thought.

* * *

**Remember, 5 reviews, or no update! Good luck!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The answer for last time was…. Cinderpelt!**

* * *

**Previous chapter:**

**Correct: Wings of the biblioprincess, YoYoBleeps, Calico197, Guest, Lionclaw, Graystorm11, Leopardbreath, ScipioPB, Creekfur, Blizzardstrike, Warriors101, Sandstorm0789, Blazinghorse and Guest!**

**Honourable guesses: Everyone got it right! Yay!**

* * *

**Other chapters:**

**Correct: Guest (chapter 1), Leopardbreath (chapter 2+3)**

* * *

She told me she loved me

With all of her heart

She promised me

That we'd never part.

* * *

I took her word

Believed her lie

And when she left

I felt my heart die.

* * *

When she left me for him

She tore me in two

I felt pain, then hurt

Then anger anew.

* * *

I lied and fought

And skulked and hid.

Yet I ended up dead

For the deals that I did.

* * *

**Okay, this one is shorter, but it should be easy! Remember, 5 reviews, or no update! I also don't just want reviews to guess which cat is in the poem. I would also like some feedback about how my poems are!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The answer for last time was… Ashfur!**

**Correct: Sandstorm0789, Graystorm11, ScipioPB (thanks!), YoYoBleeps, lightningflash, Snowstorm487 (I love hollyleaf too! I actually have another fanfic about Hollyleaf, so you might want to check that out…), Eaglehaze, BlazingHorse, Hollyblaze and Pringle the cat!**

**Honourable guesses: LavenderHeart839 (I know you didn't actually guess, but thanks for the really kind review!)**

* * *

**Other chapters:**

**Correct: Hollyblaze (chapter 1,2,3,4 and 5)**

**Honourable guesses: NegativeNarwalz**

* * *

I once loved a love

From long ago

With eyes like leaves

And pelt like snow.

* * *

It was I who made

Her destiny clear

She was to lead

Those she held dear.

* * *

Learning, watching

Healing too.

Seeing signs

Of pool so blue.

* * *

When I left her

I felt my heart sigh

But she had her destiny

And I had mine.

* * *

I returned to my time

To a different life

A life of worry

Fear and strife.

* * *

Kits of ones

Who broke the code

Meeting where a

Mountain stream flowed.

* * *

Fierce fighter

Was one of us three

But of us kits

Was not meant to be.

* * *

But then she came.

The faraway seer

And from the start

Her destiny was clear.

* * *

And then there was I

Who saw the signs

Heard the prophecy

From ancient times.

* * *

They told of darknes

To which we should stand

Three, then four united

To save the land.

* * *

**I think that this one is harder! I still need feedback! Good luck!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The answer for last time was… Jayfeather!**

**Correct: BlizzardStrike, Snowstorm487 (Thanks for the kind review!), Cloudfeather, These Wings Of Freedom (thanks!), Graystorm11 (haha!), ScipioPB, Zyuzya, Sandstorm0789 and Nightblaze!**

**Honourable guesses: Kestrel the rogue, Lia23 and LeopardHeart**

* * *

A tiny threat

That seemed so small

But it proved to be

A leader's fall.

* * *

Once so harmless

Once so calm

But bullying caused

His heart some harm.

* * *

Upset and lonely

Lost and unloved

Beaten and teased

Pushed and shoved.

* * *

Encounters left

His heart bitter

He wanted revenge

He was no quitter.

* * *

Then he triumphed

But not as it seemed

And earned a place

Of high esteem.

* * *

Heart became

Encrusted in ice

Murdered once,

Murdered twice.

* * *

Symbol of his past

Became a one of war

Bared teeth

Shredding claws.

* * *

He joined the plan

Went along with the game

But deep inside,

He had his own aim.

* * *

Teeth snapped

Claws slashed

A single clawswipe

Made a leader's breath his last.

* * *

But he fell to the flames.

A one he had killed

But the fire within

Was far too skilled.

* * *

**I think this one is harder too! Good luck!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The answer for last time was… scourge!**

**Correct: Waffle the badger, Snowstorm487, Graystorm11, LightUpTheNight178, ScipioPB, YamaiXHikaru Lover, Pringle goes in the tardis, NeonL and Sandstorm0789**

**Honorable**** mentions: None! You guys are too good!**

* * *

A creature

Who was once prey

Stole my mate

And kits away.

* * *

On a journey

Far from home

To find a place

To make our own.

* * *

Once united

But then it happened

And the bonds of the group

Were gone and shattered.

* * *

I was the first

To split apart

I felt the forest

Call my heart.

* * *

Then my kin

Brought the storm

And although

My heart was worn,

* * *

In the hardest times

I found my soul

But then she left

And my heart became cold.

* * *

Of all the kits

Only one survived

But mad with grief

I cast it aside.

* * *

Then I reclaimed him

To live with me

I tried so hard

To make him see,

* * *

That my intentions

Were all for the good

Of all the cats

Who lived in the wood.

* * *

He seemed to understand

And I thought we agreed

But as always

Impressions could mislead.

* * *

**This one might be harder… But I may be wrong! Also, for any Percy Jackson fans, I do have a Percy Jackson story called 'The blessing of the moon', which has had pretty little reception so far, so I would be really grateful of some of you would check that out and post a review! Good luck!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The answer for last time was… Clear Sky!**

**Correct: LightUpTheNight178 and XxSilverSlashxX**

**Honourable guesses: TheFanfictionMaster and ScipioPB (I know you didn't guess, but thanks for reviewing!)**

* * *

**Other Chapters:**

**Correct: Serendipity321 (chapter 2) and Lia23 (Chapter 7)**

* * *

Once so happy

Careless and free

With a love for life

The fun was on me.

* * *

But then one day

Tragedy did call

And I watched an act

Become my saviours fall.

* * *

Now an apprentice

I became quite subdued

but after a while,

I retained My cheerful mood.

* * *

But then came disaster

During a storm

And beside another

They found my broken form.

* * *

After that I felt useless

A burden, I thought

But a new lease on life

I was taught.

* * *

It was not the same

But good enough

Because I know I'll get by

If the going gets tough.

* * *

**I only got 6 guesses for the last poem… was it too hard? This one might be easier, but I'm not sure… Even if you don't know the answer, though, please review just to tell me how I'm doing with the poems, or just to tell me to make them a little easier! Good luck!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The answer for last time was... Briarlight!**

**correct: graystorm11, theFanfictionMaster, BlazingHorse and IloveCrowfeather**

**honourable guesses: lia23, ShonenMinecrafter1, ScipioPB, XxSilverslashxX and Nightblaze**

* * *

**Other chapters:**

**correct: ShonenMinecrafter1 (chapter 1,2,3 and 4) and guest (chapter 4)**

**honourable mentions: ShonenMinecrafter1 (chapter 2 and 8) and guest (chapter 2)**

* * *

born of traitors

to the code

a kit that seemed innocent

but then my true side showed

* * *

raised by one so bitter

who treated me like dirt

and seemed to think that all things bad

was all that I was worth.

* * *

soon my ambition

began to grow

and I began to have plans

to overthrow

* * *

the leader

who betrayed

who I

eventually slayed.

* * *

I ruled in power

made my clan great

but for many cats

it was too late.

* * *

for many cats,

my reign was the end

and many of the young,

to starclan I would send

* * *

I was caught

I was maimed

Twisted, crooked

Different, lamed

* * *

I died a death

not of a leader

but one of dishonour

with no freedom

* * *

I wanted revenge

so I did not rest

A leader again

I rose to the best.

* * *

I returned for battle

better than ever

but then I was gone

gone forever.

* * *

**Good** **luck!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The answer to last time was… Brokenstar!**

**Correct: ScipioPB, Shadowfur1017, Graystorm11, TheFanfictionMaster, Eaglehaze, IloveCrowfeather, XxSilverslashxX, Sandstorm0789 and Snowstorm487!**

**Honourable guesses: ShonenMinecrafter1**

**Onto the next poem!**

* * *

A kit

Brave, bold

Born in a storm

A storm so cold

* * *

The kit was hurt

Beyond repair

Different, odd

He fell to despair.

* * *

A cat

Who seemed a friend

Her deals nearly

Became his end.

* * *

An apprentice

Excelled, won

But mother still thought

'The second best son'.

* * *

Warrior

Rose through the ranks

Oddity forgotten

Many cats owed him thanks.

* * *

But the cat

She plagued his sleep

The death of kin

Caused him to weep.

* * *

Another cat

She saw past

Saw beyond the crooked

Looked behind the mask.

* * *

Loved much

Love lost

Because of the cat

With a heart of frost.

* * *

She wanted revenge

Twisted fate

By the time he realised

It was too late.

* * *

A leader

One of the great

Accepted his destiny

Accepted his fate.

* * *

**Good luck! Remember, if you can't get it, you can still give feedback, and I will still give you recognition!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The answer to last time was… Crookedstar!**

**Correct: Dreampool, Shadowfur1017, ScipioPB, XxSilverslashxX, TheFanfictionMaster, ShonenMinecrafter1, Sandstorm0789, Silverfrost, Graystorm11, Burrfrost, ILoveCrowfeather, Snowstorm487 and MossBreeze!**

**Honourable guesses: Nobody! You are all too good!**

* * *

**Other chapters:**

**Correct: Dreampool (chapters 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 and 10!) and Burrfrost (chapters 2,3,4,5,6,7 and 8!)**

**Honourable guesses: Dreampool (chapter 1) and Burrfrost (chapter 1)**

* * *

Kits of a

Forbidden lover

Lonely father

Broken mother

* * *

Kept alone

Left behind

Punished for

Our parent's crimes.

* * *

Then the chosen

Left our home

I refused to let them

Go alone.

* * *

Hearts did break

Kin was lost

Death to save those

in the land of frost.

* * *

We left in sadness

Said goodbye

But one stayed in my mind

To forget I did try.

* * *

But once we returned

The love came too great

And I left my clan

To create my own fate.

* * *

Love was powerful

Love was strong

Love created bonds

Which survived for so long.

* * *

Harshest times

Harshest place

But the thing that inspired me:

The sight of her face.

* * *

**Good luck!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The answer to last time was… Stormfur!**

**Correct: Shadowfur1017, bitesizedruby, ScipioPB, FanfictionMaster, XxSilverslashxX, Snowstorm487, Guest, Burrfrost, ShonenMinecrafter1, Nightshayde, Sandstorm0789, Skyfur and umbreonrocks**

**Honorable guesses: Rainstar123456**

* * *

**Other chapters:**

**Correct: Rainstar123456 (chapters 1,2,7,10 and 11)**

**Honorable guesses: Rainstar123456 (chapters 8 and 10)**

* * *

Who am I?

you seem to forget

my name, my life

my love and regret.

* * *

A place so cold

I died alone

far from family

far from home.

* * *

Years did pass

forgotten, trapped

wandering slow

as ground collapsed.

* * *

Then she came

also alone

far from _her_ family

far from _her_ home.

* * *

I helped, I healed

became more than friends

but for me, a good thing

always comes to an end.

* * *

Bravery beyond

what I could ever do

She died to save

to the stars her soul flew.

* * *

Alone Alone

Alone again

all good things

come to an end.

* * *

**Good luck!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The answer to last time was… Fallen Leaves!**

**Correct: Burrfrost, Max Saturday Burns Toasters, ShonnenMinecrafter1, lolkittie64, ScipioPB, Sandstorm0789, Silverscratch, Creekfur, Leafshine24, TheFanfictionMaster, UmbreonRocks, Feather That Falls From Crow, Skyfur02, Waffleluver, Graystorm11, Skyfur, Guest and Copperflight!**

**Honourable guesses: All correct… I need to make these harder!**

* * *

**Previous chapters:**

**Correct: GameslaveGaz (chapter 4)**

* * *

Help me, I'm dying.

* * *

Life, I never knew

How fragile it was

Swept away

By the flick of a claw.

* * *

I loved you, you know.

Did you too?

But I'm dying

So I'll never know.

* * *

I died

With no cause.

Murder with no reason,

Except for the thrill.

* * *

Is that what life is worth?

Is that what I lived for?

To die

Then to leave it be?

* * *

Prophecies.

I warned you

Yet danger still found you

But you always survived.

* * *

Perhaps that is why I loved you?

You survived.

I loved you

For surviving.

* * *

Then, when I had a chance

To walk the world again

I took it

With a light heart.

* * *

Then she came

Killed out of jealousy.

Jealousy

Wasting lives away.

* * *

A sacrifice.

That is why I lived?

To save?

To fade?

* * *

Yes.

This

Is

Why

I

Lived.

* * *

And I accept it.

* * *

Acceptance.

That is what life is for.

Acceptance of fate,

Acceptance of destiny.

Acceptance of death.

* * *

Now,

Now,

I know,

I know you can't help me.

Even though I'm dying…

Dying…

Dying…

* * *

**A/N: I decided to try a different type of poem, just to make things more interesting! I think this one is harder! Good luck!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The answer to last time was… Spottedleaf!**

**Correct: Graystorm11, Stormwind, lillyheart, Dreampool, Pringle goes in the Tardis and Skyfur02!**

**Honourable guesses: Lia23, Feather That Falls From Crow, WARRIORCATS3, XxSilverslashxX, ScipioPB and TheFanfictionMaster!**

**That one caught quite a lot of you out!**

* * *

You say that I'm evil,

And be that I might.

Known well for my place

In the forest of night.

* * *

You know me best

For the blood on my paws,

The snarl in my throat,

The fur in my claws.

* * *

But hear my story

Think again

Your judgement may change

As you reach the end

* * *

For love is a thing

To be felt without cost

However, because of it

I ended up lost.

* * *

All I wanted

Was to feel love

However cats in Starclan

Scorned from above.

* * *

Their precious code

Brought me my strife

Cost me my mate

Took my kit's life.

* * *

Blamed, exiled

Bathed in disgrace,

But the hardest thing to see

Was how he stood in place.

* * *

Curled up beside

A cat that wasn't me

Displaying his love

For all to see.

* * *

Now you know,

Do you judge me still?

In your hearts,

Does resent fill?

* * *

I hurt him because

His ancestor's betrayal.

I left his mind

Weak and frail.

* * *

Demanding apologies

Killing those he held close

Guiding him falsely

But a different path he chose.

* * *

So, I killed

So, I lied

But all over heartbreak

For which many cats died.

* * *

You got your revenge

You killed me again.

But I suppose a fate to fade,

Is the end of my pain...

* * *

**Good luck!**


End file.
